Unwanted Protection
by XxDAYxDREAMERxX
Summary: Thrown into witness protection is the last thing Kylan wants, but she really has no other choice. A life of fear, pain and self loathing is all she knows and the more a certain wolf tries to fix her, the more she begins to break. Rated M for cursing and lemons! I REALLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! THANKX :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

Witness. _**Fucking**_**.** Protection. This guy has got to be kidding me. There's no way in hell I'm going to be shipped off to some stupid little town in the middle of freakin no where, to have to change my identity, my appearance, my whole entire life, just because of one sick sadistic pervy asshole! Why can't the fucking police put their numb skulls together and fucking find this guy! He has ruined me! Ruined my entire life! I hate him so much...

Tears threaten to fall, but that's the last thing I want to do right now, so I try and focus on what's in front of me.

I sigh heavily taking in my surroundings, which isn't much.

I'm in a small office in the corner of the Miami Dade Police Department, waiting for Detective John to once again grace me with his presence.

The mans office is a disaster. His desk is filled with stacks upon stacks of files. Some marked Cold Case, others full of random words, phrases and comments.

This poor guys is probably worked to death. Lord knows crime in Miami is at an all time high and most cases go unsolved. I kind of feel bad for him. I really don't think I'd ever be able to deal with all this crime, cruelty...death. He must have really thick skin.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. John quickly moves to his desk and sits. He seems ready to talk now.

"Ms. Blair, I know going into witness protection is the last thing you want to do, but it's necessary." I want to scream at the top of my lungs NO, but I settle for a eye roll instead. John smiles lightly. "This is only temporary. Once we catch this asshole you'll be free to live your life how ever you please, but until then you really have no choice."

"And what if you never catch him? I'll be doomed to live the only life I'm given as a lie!" I growl.

"Pardon me, but living a lie seems like a better solution than a life of pain and death. Excuse my bluntness, but if this guy finds you again, I doubt he'll be willing to let you live...And I know you don't want that. Please just trust me and do as I ask. I promise everything will work out in the end." He smiles kindly at me. I feel defeated. He's right, I do want to live, and right now my life is in serious danger. As much as I hate the idea of fleeing my home, it seems that it's my only choice.

"Where will I be sent?" This sucks!

"I don't know. That information is classified. There's two gentlemen waiting outside my office to escort you to Fort Lauderdale Airport where you will meet Mrs. Fields. She will give you all the information and answers you desire." My eyes widen. I thought I'd have more time. What about my clothes and all my other possessions! Will I get to say goodbye to my friends?

"I'm leaving right this second? Will I get a chance to pass by my apartment? What about my friends? Will I be able to say goodbye?" I'm feel panicky! This is all happening way too fast!

He looks at me gravely and shakes his head.

"Unfortunately you will be leaving any minute, and you won't be allowed to go to your apartment or say goodbye to anyone. No one can know anything about this. I'm truly sorry you have to deal with all of this...But like I said before, none of this is permanent! Just stay strong and have faith...Also...Try and enjoy this new life. Sometimes its nice to start over...People don't usually get a do over in life...Sometimes it's nice to pretend your life isn't so fucked up." He shrugs as he stands and heads for the door. As soon as he opens it I get a peek at two tall very buff looking guys. They kinda remind me of The Men in Black.

"Okay Ms. Blair here are your escorts. Good luck and try to enjoy yourself." He smiles brightly. I have the sudden urge to roll my eyes again, but I refrain from doing so and lightly smile back at him.

As I move to head out of the station, one of the goons places his hand on my back ushering me forward. Every muscle in my body tenses, and my skin starts to crawl. I feel my heart rate accelerating and start to feel faint. I instantly stop and remove myself from his touch and glare at him.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" I growl. His eyebrows shoot up and he instantly throws his hands up and nods.

We stay staring at each other for a few more seconds before the other goon urges us to move. This time as we walk they both keep their distance from me, and it's greatly appreciated.

Once outside I spot a Black Escalade with severely tinted windows waiting for I'm guessing us. I jump into the back seat and stare out the window trying to take in everything I see. I don't want to forget anything. I love this city. It's been my home my entire life...

When we arrive at the Airport I start to feel sick to my stomach. Why can't I just hide somewhere in Miami until they find him. The cities huge! Surely there's somewhere for me to hide out!

"Ms. Blair, this way please." Reluctantly I step out of the SUV and follow my escorts. The Airport is filled with tons of laughter and happy conversations. Everyone so happy to either be departing or arriving at their destination. I feel like I'm the only only one sulking, and I probably am. It doesn't take us long to reach our destination, and I'm surprised to see we are outside and that I'll be flying on a small plane. This makes me even more nervous. Before my mind can start to conjure up the most horrific death by small plane scenarios, a lady maybe in her mid forties steps out of the plane. She looks very professional in her pencil skirt suit, blond hair pulled up into a bun and thick black framed glasses. She very pretty for her age.

"Ms. Blair! I'm very happy to meet you, but I'm truly sorry it has to be under these circumstance." She smiles lightly, her eyes clouded over with pity. "Please come inside and have a seat. We will be taking off very shortly." As I enter the plane I notice that her and I are the only passengers, and for some stupid reason this makes me feel a little uneasy.

Quickly I take my seat and fasten my seatbelt as tightly as I can, before I lose my nerve and run out of this plane at full speed, never looking back!

Mrs….What's her name again? sits next to me and begins to talk about nonsense. It only takes a few seconds before I start to lose interest in what she's saying and stare out the window.

It doesn't take long for the plane start to move, and it's in that instance that I realize I still have no idea where I'm going!

I turn back to Mrs. Talks too damn much and interrupt her rambling with a sea of questions.

"Where am I being placed? What do I do for clothes? Food? Money? A place to stay?! Surely I'm not allowed to use my bank account right? How will I support myself?!" I'm pretty sure I caught her off guard because she looks kind of lost for a moment, but only a moment. It doesn't take long for her to compose herself and start answering questions.

"You're right. You will not be allowed to use your bank account or the internet for that matter. Nothing that can jeopardize your location and safety. As for a place to stay, you'll be staying in a apartment that we have chosen for you and as for food and clothes, those things will be provided for you as well. You already have a job lined up at a Auto Shop where you will be the receptionist." Ugh! I have to deal with people all day! Why can't I find my own job!

"Ok Fine! But where am I going to be living?" I ask annoyed.

"You will be living on a small reservation in Washington called LA Push."

Seriously! It just HAS to be In the middle of Fucking no where...Oh goody!

**Hope you liked the first chap! Please Fav and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Cept Kylan..Kylee… :D**

Washington...Why on earth do they have to send me to the farthest corner of the U.S. I know my situation is dire, but damn! I'm coming from a city full of sunshine to a place that's always raining...At least it won't be so hot.

Mrs. Fields has been talking for the past five hours about all the crap I can and can't do. It's so much info, I'm beginning to feel like my heads about to explode.

My new name is Kylee White. I was born and raised in Virginia Beach, VA, to a lovely couple named John and Stacy White. I've had a normal life, with normal problems...Nothing too crazy...Not like my true life.

I've just recently graduated from Old Dominion University and at the ripe age of 25 I've decided to leave the nest and spread my wings. I've always loved washington, but wanted to stay away from the big city known as Seattle, and found that La Push was the perfect distance from said city.

Although I now have a degree in accounting (Which I actually truly do) I've decided that I want to take some time to find myself and enjoy life. Working part time at the Auto Shop gives me enough money to live comfortably and enough time to relax and enjoy life.

The fake life story goes on and on and on…So much unnecessary crap, but Mrs. Fields says its better to be safe than sorry.

I'm not allowed to contact any of my friends in any way or form. I can't use the internet, and I have to use cash for everything. Fields says that it would be wise if I kept to myself and tried not to draw too much attention towards myself...Which I'm pretty sure I can do. The last thing I want is a whole bunch of people I don't know or care about, all up in my business.

Hell my friends back at home barely even know anything about me, and they def don't know what I'm going through, or what I've been through. I live in a life full of secrets and lies, so pulling off this new Identity should be quite easy.

I've been given a manila envelope that has my fake birth certificate, social security card and license. I'm only to use these for my new job or for any legal matters. Here's to hoping that I don't run into any legal problems, that would really suck!

"Ms. White" Oh lord, she's already calling me by my fake name. "We'll be landing in about twenty minutes. From here on out you are Ms. Kylee White. As of right now Kylan Blair does not exist." My eyes widen. "Of course this is only temporary...Don't panic." She smiles reassuringly, but it doesn't really make me feel any better. "When we land there will be a driver waiting for you with a sign that says "Ms. White". He will bring you to your new home. When you're there, there will be a set of keys in the mailbox, and once inside the home there is going to be an envelope in the freezer with both mine and John's contact info. You are only to use that info if you are truly in trouble, do you understand" I now numbly. "You start work tomorrow at 10am and you bosses name is Sam Uley. You should like him, he's a very nice guy." She smiles once again. "I know this is a lot to take in, but it will become easier over time. Just stick to your story and try to enjoy yourself." Ya try to enjoy myself…I'm shipped to a new state far from home, given a new identity and I work at a stupid Auto Shop...Oh ya! And I have a fucking psychopath after me! I should have a fucking blast!

I can feel the plane beginning to decent and instantly I become sick to my stomach. For the first time I realise that I really scared to be in a new place all by myself. No friends no familiarity...Nothing. I feel tears starting to pool my eyes, and it takes everything in me to calm myself and blink the unwanted tears away.

The next hour seems to fly. We landed safe, said our goodbyes, I found my driver and now I'm being whisked away to my new home.

I have to admit that Washington has nothing on beautiful Florida, but there is a kind of beauty here. So many beautiful tall trees and the air smells so nice and fresh...Nothing like back at home.

The car comes to a stop at a red light giving me some time to admire this little town called forks. I'm so not used to anything like this. Everyone looks so nice and pleasant..You don't see that back at home very often. People are so freaking rude in Miami! Maybe it won't be so bad here…

No more than fifteen minutes pass by before we come to our final stop. Frank the driver is instantly by my door opening it wide. I get out as gracefully as possible and just stand there and stare. Mrs. Fields said I would be staying in an apartment! This is a house! A pretty large beautiful house!

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" I question frank. He looks at a piece of paper and nods politely. Before I can make him check his paper one more time, a big handsome Native American man come barrelling out of the house. Out of instinct I take a few steps back and stare wearily at him. He instantly slows his pace when he notices my defensive stance.

He smiles kindly and extends his hand to me. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. My name is Sam Uley." What! What the hell...That's my bosses name, why is he at my apartment...House...Oh whatever. When he realises that I'm not gonna shake his hand, he slowly pulls it away and stands there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry...But I was told that I was going to be staying in an apartment...and that you are my new boss. Please forgive my rudeness...But I'm a little confused as to what's happening right now." He smiles apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Obviously you weren't given all the right information." I probably was...Thats what I get for ignoring half of what Mrs. Fields was telling me...Stupid Kylan...I mean Kylee! "This is my home that I share with my wife Emily. We have a little apartment in out backyard that we rent out to Mrs. Fields for her clients." I'm still confused. Does he know I'm in witness protection?

"So you know what she does...and why I'm here?" He frowns slightly.

"No not really. All we know is that Mrs. Fields is in the business of helping out people who are in trouble. We ask no questions...We just rent of our property to her and sometimes offer jobs to her clients when necessary." So he lets random people who are running away from dangerous people stay in his backyard? How can he put his wife in such danger?!

"Ms. White, if theres nothing else, I better be on my way." Frank says from behind me. I don't want him to go, if he leaves then I'm stuck! But what am I going to say…? No stay! I don't want to be here alone! Oh please I know nothing about frank other than he's a chauffeur! I'm being ridiculous!

"Yes that's fine...Thank you frank." My voice is weak and I kinda hate myself for it. Why am I being such a freaking BABY! I'm 25 years old for heavens sake! People my age move all over the country all the time!

I sigh heavily as I watch Frank pull away and begin to wish I was going with him. Sam coughs awkwardly trying to get my attention. I turn back to him and smile shyly. Welp this is it! Better make the best of it.

"So...I'm Kylee White, your new tenant and employee." I smile awkwardly. He laughs lightly and gestures for me to follow him. Instead of walking around the house like I thought we would, he leads us into his home. Its very beautiful, not in a rich wealthy kind of way, but in a rustic homey kinda way.

Once he's finished showing me his home, he leads out back to a little cottage looking apartment. It's actually quite cute in a outdoorsy kinda way.

"This is your place. If anything breaks or messes up, just let us know and we will take care of it. Just so you know, we almost always have a ton of people in our house...They're family...If we ever get too loud, please let us know so we can shut them up." He grins. "Oh you're also very welcome to come over if you need anything, or if you get bored...I'm sure the guys would love someone new to talk to." Oh goody...Guys...I have the urge to roll my eyes but I resist. "Do you need me to come in and show you around?" No not really.

"No thanks. I'm actually pretty tired and just wanna sleep." He nods and smiles kindly.

"No problem at all…Enjoy your nap!" He takes one last look at me then starts to head inside his home. Before I can reach into the mailbox to retrieve my keys I hear him calling my "name".

"Hey Kylee! I forgot, Emily wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight. There's nothing in the fridge in there and I doubt you feel like grocery shopping tonight." I'm about thank him for his hospitality and turn him down when he shouts 7pm and runs inside. Soooo I'm stuck! Blah! The last thing I want is to meet a whole bunch of new people!

I roll my eyes and enter my new place. It's small...Very small, but it will do. I have a nice little updated kitchen with a microwave and dishwasher. The living has a couch, loveseat and a nice 42" Flat screen equipped with a dvd player and a Ps2. There's a bookcase standing next to it, holding some games, movies and books. At least there's things to do. Down the hallway on the left is my bathroom, and on the right is my bedroom. There's not much in there, a king size bed with fresh linen, a dresser, a TV and a nightstand. I'll have to personalize the place a little to make it feel homey!

I'm back in the living room again and the thought of watching some TV comes to mind, but in all honesty I'm beat. I collapse onto the couch and instantly passout.

I wake with a jolt, staring into what seems like nothingness. For a moment I start to panic not realising where I am, then it all starts to come back to me...Damn...Thought this was all a stupid nightmare. Blah!

It's so damn dark in here, all the lights are off and it's dark outside. I must of slept for at least four hours. I stand and stretch while I try to recall what woke me up so rudely when I hear banging on my door. It startles me half to death, and I have the urge to open it and yell at whoever it is that woke me up so rudely!

Whoever it is, is very persistent. Apparently I'm not moving fast enough for them. Rolling my eyes I grab the knob and yank the door open, interrupting his knocking.

"Can I help you?" I practically growl. It's not Sam. It's some other guy. He's not facing me so I can't see his face.

"Dinner! You're late and we're all very hungry! Hurry up and come inside." I narrow my eyes at him...How RUDE! He doesn't even turn to look at me, he just stomps off into Sam's place.

I sigh, lock the door and reluctantly follow suit. Once inside I'm overwhelmed by the amount of people sitting there staring at me...Well not everyone is looking at me...One guy, I'm guessing the one who so rudely woke me up is staring to the side glaring at the floor.

I have the urge to throw my shoe at him, but decided against it.

"Kylee this is our family." Sam grins. "This is my wife Emily." The beautifully scarred woman smiles kindly at me and offers me a seat across from the angry one. "To the left you have Seth, Leah, Jared, Kim, Brady, Quil, Embry and Paul." The all stare at me waiting for me to speak.

"Whose the Asshole who almost gave me a heart attack." I ask playfully, a slight edge in the my voice. Everyone instantly turns to Paul and points…I knew it! Slowly he turns, his face as hard as stone, eyes as black as night...and just stares...Fuck…

**Thanks for reading! Hope everyone likes the new chap! Please review and tell me what ya think! Thankx!**

**And thankx Reader5Sam for you review! Your Awesome! :D**


End file.
